11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
Trenton Williams
Family life Trenton has lived in Kent his whole life due to his Father, Daniel, being stationed at McChord Field in Pierce county, Washington. Trenton's parents met in 1986, when Daniel was on location in England during the 1986 bombings of Libya, at a bar in Suffolk. Christie was a waitress at the pub due to her art career never taking off. She made sculptures of people using rocks and glass and just about anything she would find walking to or from the pub. The two eventually became close over Daniel's 2 year deployment. They got married in 1988 and Christie was happy to move to America where Daniel's main base of operations was. After ten years of marriage, Christie eventually realised that being married to Military Aerospace Engineer was a lonely life and why Daniel was at the top of his field: He sacrificed everything for his work. Most days he would spend at the base only to come home at 10-11pm only to collapse in bed to wake up the next day at 7am. Other days he would stay at the base overnight. But when she got pregnant in January of 1997 She told him he needed to take a more active role in their life with a child on the way. For the first few years of Trenton's life Daniel made an effort to be there for him but eventually things went back to Daniel spending days at a time in Pierce county or coming home too tired to deal with a child. This led to their divorce in 2007 when Trenton was 10 years old. His mother won full custody but he spent the weekends with his father, on the promise that Daniel would spend more time with his son. This started off with each weekend being some sort of activity planned but as Trenton got older his father got once again more and more involved in his work until most weekends his father spent at work and left Trenton at home with some money for food. Eventually Trenton got his father to drop him off at the community park for the day rather then be locked up in the apartment with nothing to do but watch TV. He spent most of his time playing on the swings and talking to other kids his age. It took him a couple weeks to sum up the courage to leave the park against his fathers wishes in search for food besides the hot dog vendor inside the park. As he was wandering around he found out that the city had a community pool that was open for most of the time he was at the park. He got his mom to buy him a suit so he could go and swim. She agreed as long as he wouldn't go into the deep end. He quickly picked up treading water by watching their swimming classes and emulating what they did. It didn't take long before he was asking his dad to pay for lessons of his own. He spent every weekend he could there, quickly making friends and progressing into a better and better swimmer. It wasn't long before he was easily swimming laps up and down the pool. Twice did his father come to pick him up early but elected to stay on the side of the pool and watched him swim, afterwards he brought Trenton to a burger king and told him he was a good swimmer and they had for the first time of Trenton's life a meaningful conversation with his father where he talked about his hopes and dreams. Trenton currently lives with his mother in Kent at their house and drives her car when she lets him. School life School was never a big issue for Trenton as he found out early that he could concentrate quite easily on a single task, while being good at sports made it very easy to make friends. But it wasn't until high school when his popularity exploded being one of the schools best swimmers. His father paid for him to go to Gammon knowing its reputation for good academics and athletics. Hoping that Trenton will put those swimming lessons to good use and get a scholarship for college. His father made a deal with him saying that he doesn't have to take extra math or science classes if he works at and commits to his swimming. But if swimming doesn't work out he will have to join the Airforce and be schooled through the military. A life he does not want. Trenton has no care for Religion. Trenton thanks his father for what he did for his mother and him but wishes he could have been a rolemodel in his life. He swims to strive for the only thing that his father supported him in. Category:Rangers